Shūkurō Tsukishima/Image Gallery
Shūkurō Anime Pics Ep350TsukishimaProfile.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima Book of the End.png|Book of the End. Ep344TsukishimaWatchesUryu.png|Shukuro Tsukishima watches Uryu. Ishida Chases a stranger.png|Uryū pursues Tsukishima. Book of the End.png|Book of the End. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind Orihime. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime gets in between Tsukishima and Shishigawara. Ep350 Moe and Tsukishima.png|Moe and Tsukishima talking. Ep345TsukishimaAppears.png|Ichigo notices Tsukishima arrive on the scene. Ep352 Tsukishima in Xcution.png|Tsukishima arrives at Xcution. Ep347StabDemiHollow.png|Tsukishima stabs the Demi-Hollow. Ep347IchigoTsukishima.png|Ichigo walks passed Tsukishima. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Moe wants to be the one to fight Orihime. Ep349TsukishimaBookMark.png|Tsukishima removes his bookmark. Ep350OrihimeAttacked.png|Orihime is attacked by Tsukishima. Ep350TsukishimaSubShinigami.png|Tsukishima about to kill the previous Substitute Shinigami. Ep350TsukishimaTargets.png|Tsukishima's targets. Ichigo attacks Tsukishima.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima Ichigo's clash with Tsukishima.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima Riruka points the Love Gun.png|Riruka points her Love Gun. Ep352TsukishimaArrives.png|Tsukshima arrives at Xcution. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Sado attacks Tsukishima. Ep353Evading.png|Tsukishima evades Ichigo's attacks. Ep353Stunned.png|Tsuishima is stunned by Ichigo. Ep353IchigoLeapsAtTsukishima.png|Ichigo leaps after Tsukishima. Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo vs. Tsukishima Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353KugoTsukishimaClash.png|Kūgo attacks Tsukishima. Ep354IchigoAttacksTsukishimaAgain.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima again. Ep354TsukishimaIsInjured.png|Tsukishima's arm is injured. Ep354YukioStepsIn.png|Yukio steps in and stops Ichigo fighting Tsukishima. Ep354TsukishimaTaunts.png|Tsukishima taunts Yukio. Ep354TsukishimaAttacksYukio.png|Tsukishima moves to attack Yukio. Ep354KugoShieldsYukio.png|Kūgo protects Yukio from Tsukishima. Ep356SadoSlashed.png|Tsukishima slashes Sado. Ichigo Assaults Tsukishima.png|Ichigo in complete Fullbring form, begins his assault on Tsukishima. Ichigo Cornered.png|Ichigo is cornered by Tsukishima and the Xcution members. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Tatsuki helps Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Tsukishima at the mansion.png|Tsukishima greets Ichigo and Ginjō at the door. Tsukishima censorship.png|Differences between the anime and the manga events. Orihime's flashback with Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima appears in one of Orihime's memories. Ep358 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png|Tsukishima in Ichigo's home. Tsukishima cut by Ichigo.png|Tsukishima's arm lightly cut by Ichigo's attack. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Ginjo falls.png|Ginjō falls after being cut by Tsukishima. Ep359TsukishimaVSIchigo.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima discuss their plan. Ep361MoeTsukishimaThief.png|Moe and Tsukishima manipulate the thief. Ep362TsukishimaByakuyaSplitScreen.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362KillMoe.png|Tsukishima is ordered to kill Moe. Ep363ByakuyaTsukishimaBeforeFight.png|Tsukishima approaches Byakuya. Ep364FaceOff.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya stare down one another. 364Tsukishima_cuts.png|Tsukishima cuts a leaf with his blade. Ep364ByakuyaAvoidsTrap.png|Byakuya evades the trap set by Tsukishima. 364Tsukishima_catches.png|Tsukishima stops Byakuya's attack. Ep364TsukishimaCutsByakuya.png|Tsukishima cuts Byakuya. Ep364TsukishimaTauntsByakuya.png|Tsukishima taunts Byakuya. 364Tsukishima_is_blocked.png|Byakuya lets his blades into his Hurtless Area in order to block Tsukishima's attack. 364Tsukishima_dodges.png|Tsukishima dodges Byakuya's attacks. Ep364ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Ep364ByakuyaUsesBankai.png|Byakuya uses Bankai against Tsukishima. Ep364MoeOverhears.png|Moe overhears Kūgo and Tsukishima. Tsukishima ginjou.jpg|Tsukishima and Kūgo clash. Tsukishima_defeated.png Tsukishimaasachild.jpg|Tsukishima and Kūgo in the past. Tsukishimalastmoments.jpg|Tsukishima on Moe's back, dying. Rirukatakestheattack.jpg|Riruka takes the attack. Ep366TsukishimaAnguish.png|Tsukishima's despair. Ep366MoeArrives.png|Moe approaches Tsukishima. Ep366MoeExplains.png|Moe carries Tsukishima as he dies and reaches clarity. Bleach_Vol._85_Cover.jpg|Tsukishima on the cover of Volume 85 Shūkurō Manga Pics Tsukishima.jpg|Shūkurō Tsukishima Chapter439Tsukishima3.png Uryu chases Tsukishima C429P16.png|Uryū Ishida chases Tsukishima. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Tsukishima attacks Uryū. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Orihime Inoue is confronted by Tsukishima. Chapter439Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima with a book. TsukishimaBookoftheEnd.png|Tsukishima's Fullbring, Book of the End. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Tsukishima appears to cut Orihime. C442p17 Moe and Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima discusses his next move with Moe Shishigawara. Tsukishima cuts through.png|Tsukishima cut's through Xcution's door. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Yasutora Sado attacks Tsukishima. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima attacks Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Tsukishima overwhelms Ichigo. Kugo vs Tsukishima.png|Kūgo fighting Tsukishima. Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. C447 Yukio Confronts Tsukishima.png|Yukio confronts Tsukishima. Chapter447RirukaLoveGun.png|Riruka points her Love Gun at Tsukishima. C452p19 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png|Tsukishima in Ichigo's home. Ch453pg10 Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Chapter 455 Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 455. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo appears behind Tsukishima to attack. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's arm. C455p20Sado and Orihime protects Tsukishima.png|Orihime and Sado protects Tsukishima. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Volume 52 Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of volume 52. Ch468Pg1ByakuyaFacesTsukishima.png|Byakuya Kuchiki and Tsukishima face off. Ch469Pg1TsukishimaSlashesByakuya.png|Byakuya is cut by Tsukishima's Book of the End. Ch472Pg17ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Kugo Meets Tsukishima.png|Kugo meets Tsukishima for the first time. Shishigawara carriesTsukishima.jpeg|Shishigawara carrying Tsukishima. C518p15 Ganju, Ginjo, Giriko Tskushima.jpg|Kūgo, Tsukishima and Giriko head off to train with Ganju Shiba. Shūkurō Video Clips TsukishimaAttack.gif|Tsukishima's attack on Orihime. BringerLightTsukishima.gif|Tsukishima uses Bringer Light. BringerLight2.gif|Bringer Light Category:Images